balancedndfandomcom-20200213-history
Karg 2
god blurbs are hard Etymology and Other Names The kargs' original name, grothel karforgh, was given to them by the schauber when the two races first established communication. The name was a rough Knöch translation of the Mempathan sentiment of large, friendly helpers. Over time, the name was diluted and shortened to its modern incarnation, karg. The new name has a more exact definition than its predecessor, and means literally "keeper". Biology The largest individuals reaching heights of nearly eight feet, kargs are large and stocky, with rounded, bulbous limbs and long, chunky tails. Their thick skin is always earthy hues, such as various shades of brown, red, orange, and yellow. Each karg has four glowing eyes, two antler-like horns atop their heads, and a pair of large ears. The muscles in their ears are weaker than in the rest of their bodies, often resulting in individual kargs with one or both ears flopping over. Their wrists are as thick as their arms, and their four-fingered hands end in sharp claws. A kargs' stocky legs are digitigrade, and end in cloven hooves. Oftentimes considered the most unusual of their anatomy is their mouths. A kargs' mouth is not on its' face; instead, each karg has a mouth somewhere on their rotund belly. While most kargs will have horizontal mouths, vertical, diagonal, or even cross-shaped mouths are not unheard of. Their teeth are just as widely varied, and it is thought that no two karg have the exact same color, shape, or size of teeth. Though not a part of their biology, all karg have softly glowing runic tattoos somewhere on their leathery skin. These tattoos are made of concentrated venelum, and can be infused with magic each day to simulate spellcasting. When used in this way, the tattoos take on the color of the school of magic they are created to simulate, and glow even brighter than usual when the spell is being cast. Sociology they were isolated with the schauber at first-- penchant for magic owing to needing to communicate with schaubers -- culminated in the importance of magic tattoos in their culture -- basically they prevented forigo from being in a constant state of unwinnable war by initiating "WAR GAMES" (needs name) which are essentially ??? (also needs clarification, but they involve combat, maybe rehashed lavadome stuff?) for Fabulous PrizesTM -- "the drunken revelry of a happy karg is thought to be one of the most infectious things on the planet" AINT NO PARTY LIKE A KARG PARTY -- overweight/rounded = ideal body type Racial Traits (D&D 3.5e/Pathfinder) Most kargs are Medium, incurring no benefits or penalties for their size. Bigger karg may instead be Large, incurring the benefits and penalties thereof. Karg characters may choose either +2 Constitution -2 Dexterity or +2 Charisma -2 Wisdom to be applied to their starting ability scores. A karg's heavy frame makes them sturdier, but it also makes it difficult for them to move quickly. Kargs who instead revel in self-gratification are infectiously jolly, but tend to be less aware of the things happening outside their own bubble of hedonism. The runic tattoos on a karg's body are made of concentrated venelum. Each day, a karg may choose a single spell from the Runic Tattoo Table that they are of an appropriate level to cast. They may infuse the tattoos on their body with this spell, allowing them to cast this spell as a spell-like ability once per day without needing to prepare it. The spell is cast with a caster level equal to half their character level, rounded down (minimum 1). When the spell-like ability is cast in this way, the tattoos glow as per the Light spell for a number of rounds equal to the spell's level. The Drunken Revelry of a happy karg is infectious. A karg gains a +2 racial bonus to a Perform skill of choice. This bonus increases to +4 when the karg is using Perform to influence the attitude of a creature. Kargs have an Innate Aptitude for using magical items. A karg gains a +2 racial bonus to Use Magic Device, and Use Magic Device is always considered a class skill for them. If Use Magic Device is already a class skill, the racial bonus in this skill increases to +4. Category:NEW